


His Furry Lopunny

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Kissing, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Lucas decides too have fun with his Lopunny…
Relationships: Lucas/lopunny
Kudos: 6





	His Furry Lopunny

Staying at a hotel in Sunyshore city, Lucas was glad too take a break, his had just caught Palkia, looking through his bag, Lucas smirked as he came upon his Lopunnys Pokeball, he summoned her, as she looked around she saw her master stripping naked, she clapped her paws together, she loved this game with her master, bending down and throwing her ears behind herself, she lowered her mouth onto masters six inch cock and started too suck his cock, making Lucas moan as he stroked her fur, his Lopunny loved being stroked as she sucked his cock, soon she brought him to orgasm, his white cum spraying her face, making them both laugh.

Lucas got his Lopunny on the edge off the bed, her ass in the air, soon his cock was being shoved deep into her tight furry pussy, Lopunny was gasping as Lucas fucked her hard and fast, her trainer loved the tight feel of Lopunny’s pussy, he kept pounding her harder and harder, both gasping as Lucas was nearing an explosive orgasm, soon he had cummed inside Lopunny, spraying her furry ass and pussy white with his cum.

Soon they were cuddling together on the bed, kissing each other in forbidden passion, Lucas nuzzled with his forbidden partner on the bed, smirking at the fun they had done, and will do in the future.

END

Who hasn’t wanted to fuck a Lopunny?


End file.
